Fire and Ice
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: She started out as fire, but now she is made of ice.
1. Fire & Ice

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this story too. I'm not sure if I will continue this, but we shall see.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>With all the strength of a raging fire<p>

She was fire, passion, burning bright in the beginning. Her dreams were like a shooting star, but she was the sun with unbound opportunities. Her fire was her spark it blazed endlessly with no chance of being snuffed out. Everyone could see it in her eyes that her spark was powerful. Her passion and dreams were being fed from that fire. She sparked ans sizzled and burned her way through life. She was a raging inferno casting her light to those around her, and like moths to the flame they followed.

_**Fire**_

Love should have been an incinerator, kindling, to help fuel her fire. Love should be a way for her to grow. For the fire inside of her to increase and allow her light to be cast further to those around her. Love shouldn't contain her spark. Love shouldn't decrease her light. Love should be the oxygen it needs to fan the flames, not the breath of life that snuffs it out like an easily forgettable candle on a birthday cake. So love dims her fire, and continues to dim. With every look, every smile, every touch that doesn't belong to her the fire is being smothered. With every dismissal, every hand holding her back, every joke at her expense she is being snuffed out. Her light was being killed, it withdrew from being cast around her, and shrunk to protect itself. It slunk back within her to be protected. Love should have protected her light. It didn't. He didn't. For a time, in the beginning, it helped her grow. Looks, smiles, touches, and words that were for her helped the flames burn purer. As time went on the flames were doused and cast aside for starlight and daydreams.

_**Ice**_

As the flames shrunk her insides grew colder and colder. The ice slunk in and spread. The light in her eye dimmed and in its place was an icy block that blocked others from seeing the tiniest spark that remained to be protected. Instead of the fire she used to breathe out it is now frost. Frost spreads through her veins. She isn't cold because the ice has frozen her and she is numb. There is a bite to her now. A chilled bite to her words and actions. Instead of lighting up the way for others she is frigid, and leaves them looking for an alternative path. She is called an ice queen, but what others don't realize is that she was a queen to begin with. They just forgot. They forgot how she was before. Warmer, brighter, a shinning sun with endless opportunities. Now the sun is gone, leaving a cold barren galaxy in its wake.

Ice so cold it burns.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't sure where this was going, but please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!<p>

-Ris


	2. What little girls are made of

Double update to make up for my missing week and being a few days late! Thank you everyone for your continued support and kind words! I hope you enjoy this one too.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Sugar, spice, and everything nice is what little girls are made of. She's made of stronger stuff. Fire, ice, and strong gneiss is her core. She burns brighter than the sun, and is more harsh than a Siberian winter.<p>

The others could hold the title of what little girls are made of. It's all apart of the recipe, but sometimes the attributes are a bit stronger in the individual.

One was sugar. Overly sweet, too sweet, so much that it left an ache. Always helpful and sweet, but slowly corroding everyone around her. Leaving cavities in her wake. These holes that the others could try and try but never be enough to fill in the hollows of what was left. Everyone loves sugar, but no one could ever be as sweet and deceptively innocent.

Sugar and spice were sisters. They both lived in harmony for a time. While everyone loved sugar they felt that spice was too strong. She was the kick that people ran away from because they didn't like the overt flavor that left them in need of a cool drink or weren't truly prepared for her. She was overtly strong because she wanted to be recognized. Although she had been around longer she wasn't as desired as her sister, sugar. She was strong and in her own way, but others overlooked her or shied away in trepidation of her kick. Spice wasn't necessarily unloved, but she felt that way next to sugar. Everyone disregarded that spice could be sweet and only focused on the parts that were bitter, flavorless, or too strong. Spice could be so much more, she had the potential, but why try something different when sugar is a reliable love. Spice is always overlooked unless she is needed, while sugar is everywhere.

Everything nice is always the best friend. It really doesn't matter to who, because everything nice can never be truly mean. While she tries sometimes it doesn't last long before she has warmed back up to someone. Nice can be mean and nice can be strong, but she plays her part well. Nice can never be sugar no matter how sweet she can be nor can she be the intimidating spice. Nice lives in a world of rainbows, kittens and puppies, and sunshine. She is the beacon that is so very bright and brings joy and childlike innocence. Nice is well liked, but she's easily replaced.

They can keep their titles, and she'll just be everything they're not.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think.<p>

-Ris


	3. Cold

I have a better idea where I want this to go, but it may take sometime before we reach there. I do want to show her animosity to those that are in the group – as it is not just Beck's fault for her becoming the way she is. It is my belief that every person added to this, and I wanted to help depict that before we move on. The chapters may seem repetitive for a little while, but I am trying to work through some character aspects before we move on. I want to thank everyone for their continued support, and I hope you enjoy this new installment!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Cold, but I'm still here.<p>

She was filled with passion from the beginning. Stars danced in her eyes, and she had hope flowing through her veins. Passion danced across her skin every waking moment. This consumed her soul, and continued to feed her need. Music, song, acting it was all different parts of her character. She wasn't soft, but solid in everything she did. She knew she was on top because she made her way to that spot. She danced and glided and picked her weapons wisely to take down those in her way.

She was an alpha female, and that is why she fought. She fought and fought because she always had those trying to take her down from her spot. She had to fight her family for her right to have dreams, she had to fight her boyfriend for making her jealous, she had to fight girls from trying to take what was hers, and she had to fight herself because she could feel the weight of her world slowing cracking. Her bark wasn't worse than her bite. They were both filled with frozen fire.

It wasn't just one thing that frosted her over. A multitude of different events led up to this. Her breath of fire choked, and all that was left was smoke. He was a huge factor, but really she can't place blame solely on him. She is not so foolish, now, that she can't see what went wrong in her life. Her family, her peers, her teachers, and her friends all added a layer of frost to her heart. The others, her friends, helped in ways they wouldn't understand.

Her sunshine was warm and they fed of each other for so long. She doesn't always act as close to her sunshine friend as they truly are. They have been friends for so long that it is just part of their nature. Nothing can really change that, but that doesn't mean that their friendship is easy. The sun has her own worries and hope and dreams that she tries to fight for. However, there is no worry that the sun will ever burn out because she doesn't have to be the brightest nor does she have to be at the very number one spot to be happy. They loved each other dearly, but how can they continue to do so when the sun shined for everyone.

The curly haired nerd that wasn't afraid to say what he wanted, but threw his voice to hide behind others could have been her closest friend. Could have. They could have been close, but his fear, distrust, and plain cruelness were never her cup of tea. His off hand comments helped bring out her insecurities in little ways, but they compounded and built and grew. He was dim before he could even begin, but they shared inner thoughts and likes that the others could never understand. He was the shade on a bright sunny day, and so he unknowingly tried to cast out his shade onto others. They weren't meant to be friends, but they could have. Life is never meant to be lived in the could haves and should haves.

Her songbird belonged to her first, but not in a romantic sense. He was her complimentary voice that shared the heat in her veins. His voice holds the magic that once danced in her soul, and that is why she warms when hearing it. That is why when they are alone together making music she defrosted a bit and their music warmed her up for just a moment. He was hers, but he outgrew her and forgot. He forgot that they were friends for so long that all he sees is her frozen visage. He forgot that she wasn't always this way; that once upon a time she was the brightest star.

By the time that the newest star showed up on the scene she was already cold. Like one of the dead stars that still shines even though it had died countless years before. Her light shined, but next to the newest star it was dim. Even the sun was dim in the new star's wake. How could she ever hope to feel warmth again when all she felt now was even colder? Any hope she had of getting her warmth back was becoming smaller and smaller. The new star didn't know, necessarily, but she was selfish in her own ways. When she wanted something she made it happen it didn't matter what she had to do to do it. So all the hard work of others and their plans and dedications could simply be wiped away when she wanted something without a care for them. So, is it any wonder that when the dying star sparked up for a moment to try and take down the new star? It shouldn't have been a surprise after all she was made of fire once.

Shine bright like a diamond.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought! Like I said at the beginning I do have an idea of where I want this story to go, and I want to pre-apologize for any representativeness that may occur in the chapters that follow. With that said, thank you for reading and for those that have continued to support me and my stories.<p>

-Ris


	4. Songbird

Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing alright. This is a bit shorter than I had originally planned, but hopefully it will still convey everything I wanted it to express. Please let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or request feel free to let me know. Enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a memory ago<em>

It was different – they were different then. She was different. I can't fault anyone. In truth we were all different. I remember she was beautiful. She was just becoming aware of how beautiful she was, but it was there right under the surface. She was always a bit acerbic, but she was still fun and a huge part of the group. It was her ideas that spawned some of the greatest adventures we had. I hate to sound so nostalgic, but I don't know exactly when everything went wrong. I don't think there was one moment that was as catalyst for the rest.

We didn't grow up together, and we really shouldn't have all managed to be friends. We were all different parts but we made each other whole. That sounds so sappy, but it is the truth. Cat needs us to help ground her before she floats away. Robbie wasn't always the way he is now. We met on the first day and familiarity births friendships. Beck has always been handsome, I am completely comfortable saying that, but he didn't use it for his own advantages until later. Sure, girls thought he was cute and flirted all the time, but he was an awkward guy without the confidence he has now. Back then he really liked Jade. It was cute, and that was one of the reasons I could never go for her. She was beautiful. She just didn't see it like everyone else did. She was a dark beauty. Not like she grew into, but still just on the edge of darkness that left you captivated.

We were friends. I guess we could say we are still friends. It isn't the same now. Sometimes I even forget this. They weren't just my friends, but my family. They were the notes in my song, the harmony, the melody, and my everything. I figure that times cause people to drift and change. Freshman year seems like so long ago. It was really a time where we met and came together. We bonded. Everything was wonderful.

I don't recall the moment I went from being the me from then to the me now. It just happened. We can move forward. In fact, we have moved forward. I just feel that we left some of ourselves behind when we did. Perhaps like sand on the beach. We kept going and going but with every movement we lost a few more tendrils of ourselves. We can't ever get those exact pieces back, but we can continue to get new pieces. I don't know, I hate saying that, if we should all still be in the group we are anymore. We all have forgotten who we were and replaced those people with these new images.

Shouldn't we all be worried? I don't always think about it, but sometimes it slips into my mind. We were so close. Now were are almost strangers that stick together out of some twisted since of obligation and familiarity. Friendship shouldn't be like that. Life shouldn't be like that.

_Through the mirror of my mind..._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I also hope I was able to portray inner Andre. I really like him as a character, and hope I did him justice. Please let me know what you thought! I love getting feedback. It helps me grow as a writer.<p>

-Ris


	5. Orientation

Hey everyone! Thanks for your continued support! It means so much to me that you review/favorite/follow. I want to preface this chapter by saying that I am not good with dialogue – at all- and I tried my hand at it. Please let me know what you think about it, and how I can improve on it! I want to thank everyone again for their support, and I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Welcome one and all to these hallowed halls<p>

The ominous building loomed ahead. The sun was shining and the temperature was wonderful. In fact the entire morning was a picture perfect day. The crowds streamed through the doors at the entrance while the multifarious murmurs echoed the joy and recognition of friends meeting again for the first day of school. Students dancing through the halls, some singing or playing music, and others grouped together rehashing their days not spent together. The banner at the entrance welcoming new and returning students for another wonderful year. The pamphlet did not do the justice it deserved by the vast majority of students just within the entrance of the building. The information packet instructed the new students to attend orientation in the designated rooms based on last names.

A curly haired boy sat in the corner of the room not talking to anyone else. It was difficult being new, and even more so when you're shy or socially awkward. The minutes ticked by without anyone bothering to talk to him. It was a few moments later when two brunette girls walked through the door together laughing. They seemed to be good friends with each other.

The shorter brunette pointed over to the corner near the lone boy while bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. The paler of the two nodded and began to walk over to the open chairs where the other girl had indicated. "Hey!" exclaimed the shorter girl, "I'm Cat." The boy looked up in shock at being spoken to, "er- h-hi... um... I'm Robbie." Cat motioned to the other girl, "nice to meet you! This is Jade." Jade nodded at him in acknowledgment, "Hey." "Uh... so... you excited for school to start?" "Yeah! Totally! I can't wait, this is-" Cat began before being cut off by the clearing of the throat of a person at the front of the room.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Hollywood Arts. This is going to be a great year, and I'm really glad you all had the chance to join us! First of all, I'm Megan. I'm a senior, and I'll be kind of like a mentor during the first week. Today will be super easy. Really all we have to do today is go over the info packet that you got in the mail. Any questions so far?"

A red headed boy on the other side of the room raised his hand, "yeah. I was wondering since this is orientation and all, why were there a bunch of upperclassmen here?" "Ah. Good question. You see, while this is orientation, which is basically, like, two days for in coming students some of the upperclassmen show up to get stuff ready for the year. Groups and clubs get things set up and talk to their advisers about different things, and some of the students want to be involved in the whole orientation thing." Megan replied before continuing, "I know this can be a bit overwhelming. Trust me, I've been there. I promise everything gets better and easier here on out. So, I'll just go ahead and tell you that according to today's schedule... first we are doing an introduction and going to play a few games to get to know each other until our tour of the school at nine. Then, we have some more packets of stuff, basically normal school jargon, then lunch, and finally to finish off the day you'll be getting to meet some of the other upperclassmen and some of the clubs will talk to you. If we don't get to something today, no worries! We still have tomorrow, and it will be a bit different from today."

Orientation continued on with the students getting to become familiar with the school. Questions were asked, and answers were provided. The group of students became more familiar with each other as the time passed. Cat, Robbie, and Jade stuck together in their own micro group learning more about each other. Lunch time came quickly enough and so the group set out to the coolest "cafeteria" ever. After being introduced to Festus's grub truck they looked around at all the different tables that had been claimed. Most of the spots were taken with a seat or two open, but they wanted to be able to sit together like they had been all day. After a few moments of perusal they found a table in the middle with two guys sitting there. The three walked over to the duo and Jade asked, "Hey, do you mind if we join you?" The boy on the left, chocolate skin and caramel dipped chocolate eyes looked up from the conversation, "Yeah, no problem. I'm Andre and this guy is Beck." Cat was back to bouncing on her toes, Robbie awkwardly waved, and Jade grinned in return, "Thanks, I'm Jade and these are Robbie and Cat." Beck smiled at the group and waved to the open spots, "nice to meet you guys."

Every story has a beginning, and this was theirs.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought. I would really appreciate any feedback so that I can continue to grow as a writer.<p>

I don't recall an episode about them meeting each other, and I wanted to show that they began just like anyone else. Gathering up the courage to meet new people at a new place with nerves shooting through their bodies is a big part of growing up. On that note I don't believe that they all knew each other before joining H.A. so with this orientation they were able to meet. If there is one thing I know about orientation - you tend to stick with the people you meet there one way or another.

-Ris


End file.
